Where It All Begins
by SilverLunaGoldenSol
Summary: After the war, Hermione begins the search for her parents, and stays at the Burrow while looking for information. As the tension of the war settles, people begin trusting again. Unexpected feelings grow at the Burrow. Info INSIDE. Fremione. R&R, nicely.


Hellooooo. Just to let you know, I have no intention of continuing this story unless I get good reviews/favourites. So please, enjoy. :)

*****READ***: Set after the war. Fred did not die! And Ron and Hermione did not kiss! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The silence was unimaginable. Every eye was on Ron; mouths open, shocked. Hermione stood feet away, her eyes wide and lips parted. Tears shined in her eyes. It felt like hours before she closed her mouth, her face only showing anger and sadness. She turned on her heel and stormed from the kitchen that was still filled with open-mouthed Weasleys, and one Potter. The moment her face was hidden from everyone, the tears streamed from her eyes. Merlin knows how she had held them for that long. She stomped up the many stairs, reaching Ginny's room before she slammed the door and shot a locking spell at the door. She knew it wouldn't do much against magic, but if someone tried to open it by hand, maybe they would get the idea that she did not want to speak with anyone. She muttered <em>Muffliato <em>before she jumped on the cot she slept on and sobs erupted from her throat.

Of all people, Ron Weasley had no right to say things like that to her. He was so lazy, incompetent and utterly ridiculous. How could he call _her_ annoying and selfish? How could he call _her _foolish and unreasonable? The way he had yelled at her still rang in her ears. After everything she and Ron had been through, and he treated her like _that._ She was sure it wouldn't be long before he confessed his feelings, and she could confess hers, and they could go happily on their way, especially after this war had ended. Now she didn't know what to think of him. She was so clouded by anger and distress, that she couldn't imagine liking him like that anymore. She cried until her eyes ran dry, and even after that, sobs escaped her throat. She didn't know how long it was before she finally calmed down. She stared out the window from her cot, and watched the sun dip below the horizon.

Night time came, the darkness stretching along the fields of grass. The stars began to shine, and the moon gleamed like a white marble. Footsteps sounded outside the door, followed by the soft closing of the bedroom doors in the Burrow. Hermione heard Ginny mutter before the lock clicked on her door and it creaked open and shut gently. She closed her eyes, as if she were sleeping, breathing calmly. Ginny crept to her bed and lay down. Hermione counted the minutes before Ginny's low breaths came rhythmically as sleep took her. More time passed before she looked down at the watch on her wrist. It read 12:27. It was past midnight, though Hermione felt like it couldn't have been that long. Her stomach growled angrily, as though telling her off for not eating anything since noon that day. After all, her fight with Ron started just as they were about to sit down for dinner. She thought nothing of it, for she felt sick anyway. Not in an actually sick way, but more of a.. _heartsick _kind of way.

She felt trapped inside Ginny's room, so she willed herself to stand. She crept slowly across the floor, opened the door and made her way downstairs. She swore her stomach growled louder as she walked through the kitchen. She made her way outside, the heat of summer hitting her like an open oven. There was a cool breeze thankfully. It ruffled her hair and felt nice on her face. She settled herself against an apple tree. The stars were spectacular; not a cloud in the sky to hide them. Hermione wished she could be up there with them, shining brightly with all the other stars, making the people on earth a little happier. She was so caught up in watching them, that she didn't notice the apple floating in front of her.

It startled her at first, then she put her hand out, and it dropped into her palm. She heard grass crunching behind her, then someone settled beside her. She turned and looked at the person next to her, recognizing the red hair and soft grin.

"Hello, Fred," telling which twin it was immediately, for she found them quite easy to differentiate, unlike others. "What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked quietly.

"I might be asking you the same question." Fred's grin played on his face.

"I couldn't sleep; needed some fresh air," she replied, looking down at the apple still in her hand.

Fred noticed. "I figured you would be hungry, after what happened before dinner. You didn't eat."

"Well... Thank you, for thinking of me," she looked up at the high tree, and was grateful he had gotten the apple for her, for she would have not been able to reach one, and had left her wand in the house. She took a bite of the red fruit, and was greeted by delicious juices flooding her mouth. She almost felt her stomach breathe out a sigh of relief as she swallowed. "It's very good," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Is it now? Well perhaps I'll have one!" Fred stood and reached with his long arm, plucking an apple off the tree easily. He sank his teeth into it as he sat. "Well yes, it is!" Hermione smiled at his response. "So she does smile," Fred said. She looked up at him beside her. He smiled down to her. She looked at his eyes, and they seemed sad as they examined her.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked, curiously. He looked away, then back again.

"Well see, my mum and dad love each other, and I don't know if they planned on having me, but things got a little frisky and –" He was cut short by Hermione's hand slapping his arm; she giggled.

"That's not what I meant!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, it wasn't? Well, what ever did you mean then, 'Mione?" She smiled at the nickname.

"I _meant,_" she started, relaxing and looking at him curiously again, "what are you doing with me here, now? How did you know I was here and why did you come and sit with me?"

"Well, there are a few reasons. I knew you were down here because I heard you leave Ginny's room, and really, it isn't that hard to look out a window." He looked at her sarcastically. "I came and sat with you here because..." He thought for a few moments, "Because I knew you were sad, I knew you were hungry and even though you probably think you don't want it, you actually do want company." He replied. "Oh, especially mine, because mine is the best company anyone can have," he finished, giving Hermione a wink. Hermione thought for a moment, realizing how much she hadn't wanted to speak, hear or see anyone, but as Fred had sat down beside her, she was relieved to feel another human being near her. Hmm, she had wanted company.

Hermione was glad it was Fred too. She hadn't wanted Ginny or Harry; they would try to talk to her about it and tell her everything was going to be 'alright'. Fred was here, making her laugh, which she didn't think she would do for a long time after what Ron had said.

"So how do you feel about it all?" Fred asked. Hermione looked at him confused, thinking he was asking her about Ron.

"About what?" She narrowed her eyes.

"The war. It's over, after all. How do you feel?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh. Well, I'm obviously extremely happy; relieved. But I… I'm quite distraught. We lost so many great people."

"Yes, but think about how many more we would of lost if it didn't happen; if Voldemort lived. He'd of killed so many more. At least the ones we lost died fighting valiantly." Hermione looked up at Fred as he spoke. He was looking off into the sky, the moon reflecting off his eyes. He looked calm and comfortable. "It was a great feeling, knowing he was dead, and all. I've always wondered…" He trailed off. Hermione leaned forward.

"Wondered what, Fred?" He shook his head.

"Ahh, nothing; just curious…" He looked at his bitten-into apple, with a confused look. Hermione had finished her's already.

"Oh c'mon Fred. What's curious?" Hermione asked, wondering what ever he was speaking of. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He repeated that, again, and again. Hermione leaned forward more, raising her eyebrows, waiting for the words to come out.

"It's just… What do you think… I just wonder…" Hermione waited and waited, and finally – "What do you reckon ever happened to his nose?" He looked at her with a wide grin spread across his face. Hermione burst into laughter. The kind she loved; that made her stomach hurt. Where she felt her body vibrate and tears come into her eyes. She didn't know why she was laughing so hard; maybe with the swirl of emotions she was feeling, or maybe because she had gone so long without it during the war. She didn't know, but it felt fantastic.

Fred chuckled along with her, watching her shoulders shake and as she clutched her stomach. She looked good when she laughed; happy and it was a refreshing site. Fred felt there was never enough laughter in the world, which is why he worked so hard to make everyone laugh. He felt bad for what Ron did to her. She was so strong and saved Ron countless times. He knew how she felt about him, and how Ron felt about her. Fred didn't know why Ron had snapped. Maybe because he was stressed and on edge after the war. Hermione was hurt badly by it though, and Fred could see it the moment Ron had said the first word.

Hermione calmed down, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you Fred! I think I really needed that."

"Anytime, you looked like you needed it." Fred looked down at her as she looked up at him. They smiled at each other for a few moments, before the air between became slightly awkward. They looked away quickly. Hermione realized it had cooled off quite a bit; she was cold even, in her light blouse and shorts. The cool breeze made her shiver.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Fred spoke softly.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at his face, as he stared longingly at the sky.

"The stars," he replied wondrously. She looked up at them

"Yes, yes they are."

"It's a tremendous sight, don't you think? The way they shine. Of course, up close, they're giant balls of fieriness, which is rather astounding also, but from far away, they are just... beautiful." Fred finished. Hermione looked at him, never thinking Fred could say something so... commendable. But she never thought of him much. They caught eyes for a few moments, before the awkwardness came again, and the now cold wind pinched Hermione's face.

"Well, I think I might go back to bed. Now that I've had something to eat, and I feel happier, I should get some rest." Hermione began to stand after she spoke, but Fred set his hand on her shoulder. He knew Hermione had no patience to talk about Ron, but he felt he should at least apologize for his actions. It would probably make her sad again, but he could easily make her laugh. Hermione turned in surprise as she felt Fred's hand.

"Look, Hermione. I want to apologize for what Ron did. I know do you don't want to talk about it, and we don't have to, but I want you to know that he's only an arrogant git, and he doesn't no what he's doing. He doesn't think, he just speaks. He's rather stupid actually, and don't listen to anything he said. You're not selfish, but totally the opposite. You aren't boring at all. I mean, sure, you read... a lot, but I've seen you sometimes, you get that evil little glint in your eye and then you go do something crazy, you know, in a good way. That's not the point anyway. He's just a prick, and you need to know that I think you're a wonderful person, and so does everyone in that house, even Ron. He just doesn't show it. You're a rather admirable person, you see; very intelligent. " Fred finished, breathing a loud sigh from his chest. He stared pointedly at Hermione as she scanned him with a baffled look.

"Uhh, thank you, Fred." She was surprised at what he had said. It was so sudden. Night whispered around them. Everything felt surreal to Hermione. She never thought much about Fred, as a person. She knew he was a prankster, and that he was nice. His words had however, shocked her, and she realized Fred was an extremely kind person. After he spoke those words, his stare made it quite clear he was telling the truth, not just trying to make her feel better. She studied him further, and realized he was also quite handsome. She never had ever really gotten a good look at Fred, on the inside, or out. Before she knew it, she was confused. Why was he being so kind? Why did he make her feel safe in that moment? Why had she never taken a good look at the person he was? She shook her head to clear it.

"And maybe I suggest, anytime he does something like that, just turn the nearest object into a spider, or perhaps go with the classic slap in the face," Fred added. Hermione giggled heartily.

Fred's hand still rested on her shoulder. It felt warm and comforting. She looked down at it, then back at Fred. She grabbed his hand from her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze and giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," she uttered one last time, before letting go of his hand and walking rather fast towards the Burrow, leaving Fred under the apple tree. Her brain rattled and her cheeks bitten from the cold, Hermione bustled upstairs, the boy with the red hair, the sly grin and the warm hands still fastened in her mind.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! ! Please and thank you :).<p> 


End file.
